


Akko and Diana's story time

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, They have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Once upon a time there was a princess who could not feel, for she was cursed by a wicked witch. Until a rogue teacher snuck into her room and flipped her world upside down.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Akko and Diana's story time

Once upon a time there was a princess who was so pretty and smart everyone wanted to be friends with her. However, the princess was cursed by a wicked witch who hated her parents, and because she forgot to buy the carrots one time and got scolded by the princess’ mother-

_“Akko!”_

_“Amanda said to let her know.”_

_“This is not the time. Focus.”_

The princess was cursed by a wicked witch who hated her parents because they were so perfect she found herself lesser than they are. The witch cursed the princess to never feel anything, not anger, nor sadness, nor happiness. The parents were so distressed they had the witch locked up so she can’t do anyone else harm.

The princess’ parents tried their best to make the princess smile but to no avail. They had the best magicians, the best jesters, best musicians, and the best storytellers to do amazing magic, tell funny jokes, play moving music, and narrate the most vivid stories just so the princess would crack a smile or shed a tear. Everyone else loved stared at the magic, laughed at the jokes, shed tears for the music, and awed by the stories but the princess remained emotionless.

The princess’ parents put gold on whoever can make the princess express any emotions. Many tried but they failed to even put a small smile on her face.

Years pass, many princes tried their hand on making the princess smile but failed. Her parents asked her if she is okay but the princess just said she didn’t feel anything. No one can relate to her so she can’t tell anyone about her non-existent feelings. But if she only tried-

_“Akko…”_

_“Diana…”_

_“Are you going to tell the story or should I?”_

_“Sorry, sorry, I’ll do it.”_

The princess became famous and other people also started making bets on who can make the princess feel first. Some people even consulted the wicked witch just to know something other people doesn’t and get an upper hand. The wicked witch just cackled in her cell, not telling a single thing.

No one knows anything about the princess, everyone who dared to know more are met with one sided conversations and short answers. It was a futile conversation. The princess can’t relate to the emotions they are trying to convey.

Then one night, the princess was staring out of her room’s balcony, she saw a person sneaking in the gardens. The person nimbly avoided guards and managed to creep closer below her room. The princess did not feel fear, she did not feel anything as she watched the person climb up to her balcony.

“What are you doing?” the princess asked as the person stepped on the balcony. The person was surprised, her eyes wide and her arms flailed.

“What are you doing?! You scared me!” the person asked back, shock leaving her body realizing the princess was not a guard.

“This is my room, you are trespassing.” The princess said.

“Is it?” the person looked around eyeing the beautiful bed and the carpet and the other things in her room. “Sorry, I was just trying to find the princess.”

“I am the princess.” She tilted her head to the side.

“Oh.” The person walked closer to her, inspecting her as if she is merely a fake.

“Who might you be, intruder?” the princess asked.

“Me? I’m just a concerned citizen, I’m here to make the princess smile.” She beamed, the brightest smile the princess had ever seen. Though it still failed to make her feel anything.

“Are you perhaps a jester? Or a musician?”

“No, I work at the school in town. The children I teach told me about your story, it must be sad to feel nothing.” She looked sad, the princess noticed, not that she can feel it but she heard a lot about it.

“I do not know, I cannot feel anything.”

“Well, then let me do something about it.” The teacher cleared her throat, pulling out a paper from her pocket and reading it. The princess sat down on a chair, patiently waiting.

“Okay, what do you call a bee that produces milk?” the teacher looked like she was the one on the verge of laughing, her cheeks were puffed up and red.

“What?” the princess asked monotonously.

“Boo-bees!” the teacher exclaimed, smiling widely. The princess just blinked at her joke.

“Okay, okay, I’m just warming up.” She rolled her sleeves and read her next line.

“What do you call a fake pasta?”

“What?”

“An im-pasta!”

The princess still did nothing and the teacher looked determined than ever.

“What did the ocean say to the shore?”

The princess did not say anything this time.

“Nothing. It just waved.” The teacher shrugged her shoulders and waved a hand.

The princess still did nothing, just staring at her blankly.

“My students are usually rolling on the floor laughing right now.”

“I am not easily amused by such jokes, or any jokes for that matter.”

“So you really can’t feel anything?” the teacher looked distressed, the princess thinks. She doesn’t know what that feels like but her face looks like the face of their cook when she told him that his dish wasn’t as delicious as before.

“Can you smile?”

“I can perform the action, yes, but I do not feel anything behind it.” The princess looked at the list on her hand, “is that all you have? I’ll have to ask you to leave if you are done.”

“Straight forward as well, huh? Well, no matter, I will return tomorrow with new things to share. I will make you smile, that is a promise!” and then the teacher climbed back down the window and was gone.

The princess was left staring at it, wondering why she snuck in the first place when she could’ve just walked through the front door.

_“It’s because the teacher was an idiot.”_

_“Diana, watch you words. Also, you’re interrupting.”_

_“Sorry, continue.”_

Since then, the teacher snuck into the princess’ room every night to tell her jokes, the princess just stared at her while she laughs at her own antics. She also told her stories about the people in town, about the mischief of one of her students who managed to fluster the baker enough to make him fall into a puddle. She told big stories about a knight and her adventures throughout the land, noticeably gleeful and enthusiastic even though the princess did not show any emotions. She sung songs the teacher liked and explained why she liked them. The teacher likes to overshare but her big smile and passionate re-enactment of events had the princess watching for hours.

“And so, I jumped so high,” the teacher jumped, heavily landing on her feet, “and sprained my ankle and fell down.” She kneeled on the floor and promptly fell on her back, rolling on her stomach to look at the princess.

“Are you okay?” the princess asked, looking at the teacher’s feet.

“Yeah, I’m okay now.” The teacher was smiling, her cheeks resting on her hands as she swung her feet.

“What is it?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re worried.”

“Worried?” the princess repeated the word.

“It’s when you think something bad is going to happen or if someone you know is hurt and you think it’s worse but it’s not.”

“Hmm.” The princess hummed. “Is it not customary to ask if someone is okay if something happened to them without being worried?”

“I guess.” The teacher pouted and the princess blinked at that.

\-----

“Did you- did you do it?” the teacher wiped the tear from her eye, her hand clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

“I did. My tutor did not return after that day.” The princess recounted. The teacher burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and smacking her hand on it.

“What is so funny about it? It’s just a case of mistaken identity.”

“Because- because,” she let out another set of laughs that had the princess tilting her head, patiently waiting for her to continue, “okay, so when the tutor mistook you for another tutor at eleven years old that means you looked and acted older than you are and you were so clueless you just followed him.”

“I thought he was teaching me something.”

“What would that be? Wasn’t he your literature tutor or something?”

“Yes. History tutor.”

“If he asked you to fetch books that would be fine but- but he asked for tea and biscuits and he even asked you to massage his back! That’s funny!” she laughs again.

“My mother was not pleased about it either, she just sighed and got me another one.”

“She’s probably annoyed that you had your tutor basically embarrass himself away. You were such an obedient girl back then, now you’re just a meanie.”

“You’ve known me for just over two months, you can’t possibly know me that well.”

“I know that you just use your ‘curse’ to do silly things and pretend you don’t know it’s silly because ‘you can’t feel anything’.” The teacher air quoted her words, the princess just stares at her deadpan.

“I admit, yes, I can’t feel embarrassed so I do things I like as I see fit.”

“See? I call that being a nuisance and it’s probably annoying other people.”

“You’re a nuisance.” The princess quips.

“You like it.” The teacher beams and nudges her. The princess just looks away.

\-----

“Why do you keep on sneaking in when you can just walk through the door like a normal person?” the princess asked the question she always wanted to ask.

“It’s just dramatic that way.” The teacher shrugs as she ate the cookies on the princess’ plate. The princess swats her hand but she already successfully snatched a few more.

\-----

“Tell me more.” The teacher bounced on the princess’ bed as she made herself comfortable. The princess was seated on the chair nearby, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

“I had one prince told me about his achievements. He managed to vanquish a troll that is terrorizing his village, slay a dragon and save a child from a burning building.” The princess recounts while the teacher let out a sound of amazement. The princess looked at her. The teacher had a faraway look in her eyes.

“Wow, that sounds amazing. Was he good looking?” the teacher asked that had the princess brushing her hair a little harder.

“I guess. Everyone was fawning over him. I guess I just don’t know what that feeling is.” The princess had to stop brushing as she noticed it getting slacker instead of bouncy.

“How about jokes? You probably heard a lot of them, tell me some you remember.” The teacher enthusiastically said.

“I remember something about knocking on doors and similar jokes you told me.”

“Eh, that’s no fun. Tell me at least one joke.”

“I don’t remember them specifically, they’re not even entertaining.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s what I always tell them.”

“Wait,” the teacher propped herself up on the bed, “did you just tell a joke?”

“No.”

\-----

“Princess, who… are you talking to?” the servant who cleans her room asked as she exited from her bathroom, looking around the room to find someone that wasn’t there.

“No one. I am simply practicing my conversation skills for the party.” The princess said, fixing her dress and standing very, very still.

“Are you sure? Do I need to call the guards-“

“No need. I’ll be taking my rest after I brush my hair, you can go now.” The princess said, still not moving from her spot.

“Okay…” the servant looks at her with suspicion, with her eyebrows knitted and eyes darting around. The servant left the room without further delay and the princess’ dress ruffled as the teacher’s head popped out from beneath it.

“That was close.” The teacher huffed out, crawling out of the princess’ dress. The princess did not say anything, her hand smoothing out her dress. A soft tint on her cheeks.

\-----

“Lock it, lock it, lock it!” the teacher rambled as she ran in the door and hid behind the princess’ bed. The princess stared at her panic mess before a guard comes running by the door.

“Princess! Have you seen anyone running past here?” the guard panted as his eyes roamed the room and the halls.

“No.”

“Please lock your door and yell if an intruder comes in, we may have a thief in the castle but don’t worry we’ll catch them.” He saluted and closed her door for her.

“What did you do now?” she walked towards her bed, plopping on it.

The teacher sheepishly smiled at her, lifting her hand to reveal a handful of flowers obviously stolen from the gardens. The purple lilies fading to blue as it goes out were stunningly saturated the princess couldn’t help but stare. She had seen these flowers many times but, somehow, seeing them in the hands of the teacher with her beaming smile it felt like she’s seeing them again for the first time.

It was beautiful.

* * *

The teacher and the princess’ meetings and shenanigans continued until well into the princess’ birthday.

“I want to invite you and your students to my birthday party. I know the castle will be open for all but I want to extend a personal invitation for you.”

“Thank you, that’s so nice.” The teacher beamed, “of course I’m coming, you can count on it!”

“You’re finally going to enter the castle legally, must be exciting for you.” The princess teased.

“You’ve been telling funny things lately, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re having fun teasing me.”

“I don’t know the feeling. Is that where I say something and you get mad for no reason?”

“Your innocent act doesn’t work on me, I know your angle.”

“Do you?” the princess stared at her, watching her expression and seeing the teacher’s cheeks flush as the seconds ticked by.

“Oh, look at the time! I should go, it’s almost midnight.” The teacher scrambled to get her cloak, knocking a few things off the table as she swung it around, donning it on without a moment to waste and climbing down the balcony without another word.

“Princess, are you alright?” a knock was heard and the servant popped their head in. Seeing the scattered ornaments on the floor and the princess sitting primly on her chair worried the servant.

“Yes, everything is fine.”

The servant gasped.

“What is it?” she asked. The servant shakily raised a finger and pointed it at her own face before saying the words she thought she’d never hear.

“Princess, you’re smiling.”

\-----

It was the talk of the castle. The news quickly spread and the princess was called before her parents to ask if it was true, the princess confirmed with her usual expressionless face and monotone voice. Everyone was doubtful but curious as to what or who managed to bring out a smile from her. The princess kept her mouth shut at this which only stoked the flames of interest about the subject.

The news spread and soon enough everyone in their towns and villages knew about the elusive smile the princess bestowed upon the lucky servant. The number of people who tried to coax another one from her doubled as they learned it was possible after all. The princess was subjected to hours and hours of mind numbing entertainment everyone found amusing or tear jerking, but to her only wasted her time.

There was only one person who she can watch for hours and not mind one bit.

_“Is the princess starting to feel?”_

_“Yep, and she doesn’t even know it.” Akko glances at Diana, who returned it with an unimpressed look._

_“Can you just tell the story, please?”_

_“What? Our little munchkin’s the one who interrupted.”_

_“I’m sorry.” The little wobbly pout earned Akko a swat on the arm from Diana._

_“Ow!”_

_“Honey, don’t mind your mother, okay? I’ll tell the story from here.” Diana sent a look at Akko, who just raised her hands in surrender._

The princess’ birthday arrived. Many dignitaries and royalties attended to try their luck, for the second time for some, at earning a sliver of reaction from the princess. It was a grand ball for all. The princess made sure that even normal townsfolk would be able to attend just to ensure the teacher would also come. Of course some of the royals gave the normal townsfolk questioning looks and even questioned their attendance, as it was a _very exclusive_ _party_ and the presence of mere locals without any standing or status that matters is just an insult to their narrow, small brained-

_“Alright, Diana, we get it. It’s fine.”_

_“Sorry, just remembering it makes me furious.”_

_“I wasn’t even there when that happened.”_

_“That doesn’t mean it’s okay for them to look down on normal people. I specifically opened that party so you can feel at home. It was written on the invitation and they still agreed to come.”_

_“You can’t change minds in one night.”_

_“Yes. You’re right.”_

_“Mum, story?” the tiny voice peeped on their conversation._

_“Sorry, where was I?”_

The party went on into the night, the people eventually started to mingle, at least some of them, and the atmosphere was lively and well. The music played and they danced until they can’t lift their feet, they ate until they were full, and they laughed until their stomachs hurt. Everybody found the party pleasurable and interesting they didn’t notice the time pass by. But the princess did.

Her scrutiny had swept the floor multiple times, looking for the familiar brunette with the fetching red eyes, but failed to find her in the crowd. She felt something in her chest, something crawling all over it but there was nothing there. Her face remained impassive as always but her hand betrayed her as it fidgeted with the ruffles on her dress. No one noticed, not even the princess.

She excused herself when she found a group of children being herded by a few adults, finding her way towards them and asking for the teacher without preamble.

“She left for her hometown in an emergency, she left this afternoon after learning the news.” The blonde teacher with a soft voice said.

“Her family’s land was being reclaimed by the lord owning it, her father was unemployed earlier and her mother was worried they’d be homeless. She’s trying to talk it out with the lord. But if it’s her then she’d probably be requesting for a fight for their land in a literal sense.”

The blonde witch shushed the purple haired one, who just shrugged.

“She said she’s sorry for not being able to attend, she was really looking forward to giving you her gift.”

“She spent a lot of time making it too, she could’ve just bought it.”

The princess thanked them and told to enjoy the entertainment. She returned to her place, watching the gathering play out before her, the news about the teacher’s family running in her mind. She remembered being told about her hometown and where she grew up, her parents that taught her many things and her idol that had her searching everywhere only to learn that she was nearby all along. Songs she created during her travels about the people and the places she’d seen, the experiences she acquired and the encounters made. She made her life sound so enchanting and adventurous the princess forgot that she’s also just like everyone else.

Knowing that she’s worrying about losing their home had something stirring in her chest. She doesn’t know what it was but it had her gripping the hand rest on her chair and pursing her lips. She could talk to the lord herself, waive the land and maybe work over other issues like it. She could talk to her parents about their subjects using their powers over those below them. Yes, that sounds like a plan.

The party went on, greetings of congratulations and goodbyes given simultaneously as the visitors bid farewell. She returned it with a stiff nod of the head and, as the last of the visitors left the vicinity and the doors finally closed, she let out a loud sigh that had every head in the room turn to her in surprise.

“What?” her tone was new to her. It has a lilt she never heard herself voice out before.

The guards and servants looked at each other, they looked nervous with their restless eyes and shifting of weight in their place. A servant steps up, the princess heard collective sighs all around.

“Princess, I do not say this to offend but… you look like you’re ready to murder someone.” The servant’s voice tapered quietly as he went on.

“What does that even mean?”

* * *

The princess learned a lot about emotions during the teacher’s absence. She learned all about anger, for the lord who harassed them, he was dealt with promptly. She also learned about boredom, her servants informed her that her continuous sighing during the entertainment signified it and everyone, although entertained, listened to her sighs as if it was rare music they get to hear.

She also learned about sadness, the teacher still did not return and the servants noticed her less than enthusiastic, lesser than her non-expression, reception to offerings of anything. The princess felt. She felt something missing every night before she fell asleep, something missing from the jokes she was offered, something lacking in the stories told.

“You’re missing someone.” Her mother said as she brushed her hair.

“Missing?”

“It is when… you want to see a specific person. You want to talk to them again or just be in their presence. Missing someone means they are special enough for you to desire them.”

The princess pondered over the meaning, the words that didn’t make sense to her before. She wants to see the teacher again, she wants to hear her horrible jokes and her ridiculous stories. The way her smile never faltered even if the princess did not react, unlike the jesters and the musicians who look forlorn after their performance. The storytellers and magicians who failed to bring the magic into her eyes. She just continued to be the embodiment of joy just because she genuinely wants her to… well, feel.

“I am missing her.”

“Why don’t you try and find her?”

“She has problems of her own, I would not like to interfere with it. If she’ll return then I would be glad, if not…”

The queen didn’t say anything, not about the princess insisting talking to the lord about the land and even threatening him to back away. Not about the gloomy atmosphere following her lately, about the pitying stare their servants give her when she walked the corridors alone. Everyone in the castle tried their best to cheer her spirits but to no avail. Weeks passed and the princess stayed melancholy, although it was still tamed, and her parents worried that she is now stuck in this perpetual emotion.

* * *

“Wicked witch, your curse put the princess in eternal sadness.” The princess’ parents confronted the witch.

“Bitch, no I didn’t.”

_“Akko!”_

_“Amanda demanded her character talk like that.”_

_“I’m the one telling the story!”_

“I do not have a hand in putting her in eternal misery. The only curse I put on her was being devoid of feelings.” The witch defended herself.

“Then the curse has broken.”

“It seems she fell into another one and this time it’s worse.” The witch cackled.

* * *

The princess thought that she would be lonely and sad for the rest of her days until one night, the familiar shuffling entered her balcony.

“Hey… so I’ve been gone for so long. But here, I have a gift for you, it’s late but I hope you- oof!”

The princess tackled the teacher and hugged her as tight as she can. Her hands cupped the teacher’s face, looking into her eyes… the warm body before her igniting something in her, something she had never felt before. The teacher’s hands were gentle and soft as she moved the strand of hair out of her face, coming closer every second. The flame that burned inside her grew bigger and bigger until she can’t contain it. The princess pushed the teacher against the wall, pressing against her and feeling her supple-

_“Ah, Diana! That’s too much!.”_

_Diana blushed._

_“Sorry.” She cleared her throat._

The princess hugged the teacher, nothing else, and asked why she was away for so long.

“Well, the lord suddenly begged for our forgiveness and the land was left to us. I have been helping my parents cultivating the field before I left. Sorry if I made you worry.” The teacher sheepishly smiled.

And the princess, who was not turned on whatsoever and who definitely did not aggressively attack with all her might-

_“Smooth, Diana.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Finally felt the sadness lift as her lips slowly turned up as a smile appeared on her face. The teacher stared at her, the first time she saw the smile the princess made.

“You’re so pretty.”

And that line brought a beautiful sound that echoed around the room, the servants walking nearby had their ears pressing on the door. The princess laughed loud and full the teacher couldn’t help but join in. Since then, the teacher made the princess feel things, especially happiness and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

“Goodnight, my sweet.” Diana gave their daughter a small kiss on the forehead.

“Night, night.” Akko made a loud smacking sound as she pecked her on the cheek, the little angle giggled and tried to push her away.

“Stop, mum, help!”

“Akko, don’t rile her up.”

“Sorry, you’re just too cute.”

The two tucked her in and bade one last goodnight before closing the door.

“That story evolves every time we tell it to her.” Akko chuckles.

“Amanda’s suggestions are getting out of hand. What is she teaching the kids?” they entered the kitchen, Diana fixing herself a cup of tea while Akko grabbed a glass of water.

“She’s tamer in the classroom. She just likes messing with you.” Diana groans.

Silence crept up on them but both didn’t mind as they enjoyed each other’s presence.

“You went off the rails at the end.” Akko said, forgoing her glass of water to wrap her arms around Diana from behind. Diana leaned back before patting it and leaving a kiss on Akko’s cheek.

“I forgot we were supposed to keep the adult version for when she’s older.” Diana lowered her cup on the counter, her ring clanking against the ceramic.

“I wanna hear the adult version. I’m an adult, I can handle it.”

Diana turned her head, leaning close.

“Do you want to hear or experience it?” Diana husked out. Akko’s breath warm on her face, short and fast. Diana felt the same fire being fuelled by Akko’s own, growing brighter and brighter every second. A haughty smile graced her lips, and Akko dove in without any hesitation. Her hands wrapped around Akko’s neck and pulled her close.

Yes. The princess finally felt something, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, im just craving for something to post. I have enough wip all at once i cant finish any of them. help.


End file.
